The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging signal processing circuit, and an imaging signal processing method, in addition to a display apparatus, an image signal processing circuit, and an image signal processing method.
As a High Dynamic Range (HDR) technique, there is a method for synthesizing and processing a plurality of images which are captured by changing the exposure (a bright image, a normal image, a dark image, and the like) and then displaying the images by compressing the images to an amount of information which is able to be represented on a normal monitor (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-131796 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-135599).
On the other hand, while capturing HDR video using an imaging apparatus such as a video camera, displaying the video in real time on a view monitor of a camera is important during the capturing of the film. In such a case, a method for displaying an HDR video in a simple manner by outputting a plurality of images, which divide a gradation representation range, in time series in sub-frame units and displaying the images at double speed was also proposed as one method for realizing a simple display (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-276968).